


lost in a nightmare

by washingm0chine



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 07:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/washingm0chine/pseuds/washingm0chine
Summary: Summary: Adrien finds himself lost in a sea of unfamiliar faces where everyone he once knew is gone.With the help of clues and a mysterious voice, he comes closer to putting an end to his nightmare.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi :) i was kind of inspired to do this because of a certain scene in wandavision and the truman show, but i also wanted to make one of my real nightmares into a short au lol... sorry adrien :( also idk if i explain things well but here you go ! :T

Adrien woke up later than usual, he was very tired and weary. The job of a famous model and secret super hero was not an easy one, but he somehow managed. There hadn't been any new akuma attacks in the past few days or any photo shoots he had to make up, so he couldn't tell why he was so tired. 

He stretched his arms and legs and waited a few seconds before getting up from his bed. looking around for his little friend, adrien opened a new box of cheese and put it out on the table.

"breakfast, plagg." he yawned.

Adrien walked over to his bathroom and brushed his teeth. He looked in the mirror and was surprised at how famished and pale looking he appeared. He touched his swollen and dark filled eye bags. Had he gotten sick? It'd been a while since he'd gotten sick. When was the last time he got a haircut? He rinsed his mouth and moved to his closet. He didn’t feel like wearing anything special, so he put on a black hoodie, his common blue jeans, and his converse. 

While putting on his shoes, he realized that all his good socks had been cut with holes by plagg because adrien refused to let him go to the gentlemen's cheese week in italy. With his toe sticking out and his heel bare, Adrien walked out into the hallway and sneakily tiptoed towards his fathers room. He wasn’t allowed to go in there, but a couple of missing socks from his fathers drawer wouldn’t hurt. Putting on the new socks and tying his shoes, Adrien helplessly wandered around the room. His father still had his wife's belongings in the room. Her clothes and jewelry box were left as they were, almost as if she hadn’t disappeared at all, but just stepped out for a moment. 

Adrien foolishly picked up a pair of earrings and placed them on himself. He smiled and posed enjoying the sight of the flashy jewels dangling from his ears. 

“hi, i'm emily,” he said giggling as he put on more of her jewels. If his mom were there, she too would have laughed and played along. Suddenly his face fell. If only she were here, he sighed. He looked at a portrait of her smiling with his father. Their faces seemed blurred, but he figured it was because he was getting sick. “i miss you.” his voice echoed in the empty room.

He went back to his room to get his school bag and head out. The cheese adrien left out for plagg was smushed all over the table, as if he couldn’t have made a bigger mess. Adriend grabbed his bag, finding plagg curled up in a ball facing away from him. 

“If you weren’t hungry you could have said so.” adrien sighed putting his hoodie up. 

Adriend stepped down the stairs and out the door. He usually met up with alya and nino for breakfast at marinette’s before class started. Eating alone at home wasn’t fun, so it was something that he looked forward to when the day started. The gorilla was already waiting for him in the car. 

“Good morning.” adrien said as he entered the car. The gorilla grunted, “mh”. Adrien looked in the mirror and saw the gorillas face. it was blury. i cant see your face, Adrien thought. he rubbed his eyes to clear them. It must be his vision, he thought. ‘Should i stay home? I seem to be sick. No, I should go. I'll get better as the day goes on’. The silent car drive was as always, the gorilla drove and adrien stared out the window. Sometimes the gorilla would put on the radio. Today it was classical. Adrien listened as the rhythm of the orchestra became lost over the static noise.  
“Adrien? Adrien! Can you hea- …. you hear me?” said the static radio.

“What ?” said adrien, whipping his head to the radio. Suddenly the static stopped and the orchestra became clear again. Amidst confusion, adrien reached for the radio to turn it up only for his hand to get slapped away by the gorilla. “Mh!” the gorilla grunted at him. Maybe he missed something, there's no way the radio could be talking to him. There was probably just another radio show that was talking about him and was interfering with the signal… Since he was super famous it wasn't that weird … yeah, it must be it, he thought.

He was dropped off in front of the school. He waited for the gorilla to drive away before walking to marinette’s house. Adrien really wasn’t feeling it. Maybe he should have stayed home and rested up. Adrien walked into the bakery and let the door close behind him with a little ding. No one was in the bakery, so he walked up into the living area. Alya, nino, and marinette's mom were huddled around the kitchen. Adrien smiled and walked over.

“Hey guys, whatcha doing?” nino, alya, and mrs. dupeng cheng turned around to greet him. Much to adrien’s surprise, their faces were also blurred. Blank. Empty. they had no features. Their eyes were gone, and so were their nose and mouths. They had no face. Adrien felt his heart drop. What was going on? first the gorilla and now them? Why was this happening?

Adrien freaked out and backed away. What happened to his friends? Was it an akuma? this couldn't be just because he was getting sick... could it?

Suddenly, adrien felt tight arms embrace him into the air. He gasped as fear and shock took over him. A faceless Tom held him in a tight form, hugging him and not letting go. Adrien shouted. He squirmed and kicked until he was set free from the tight grasp. He ran to the stairs and slammed the door shut. He couldn’t help crying from the immense fear. Too scared and set on trying to escape the faceless people, adrien hadn’t realized that he had entered marinette’s room. 

Then there was a soft shuffling… a shadowed figure towered over him…  
“Maybe i really should’ve stayed home,” he whispered.


	2. part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adrien runs away to find out whats going on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll finish this when i have time... :0

a shadow stood over adrien as he screwed his eyes shut, regretting he didn't just stay home...

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading hehe ;) sorry if i didnt evoke the emotions well enough i tried my best lol ('_')'' btw,, the people without faces are meant to look something similar to a mannequins head.


End file.
